


Honeymoon

by Akiko_Natsuko



Series: Gratsu [19]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Honeymoon, Love, M/M, NSFWish, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Their relationship had got off to a slow start, and their wedding had been a long time coming and Gray has every intention of making the most of their honeymoon, and Natsu has absolutely no intention of arguing with him





	Honeymoon

    Natsu grumbled softly as he found himself being drawn towards consciousness, scrunching his nose up as he felt something moving across his face and it was only when there was a soft chuckle from somewhere above him that he realised that it was fingers. Very cool fingers, which had apparently just finished tracing the contours of his face and had now moved to play with his hair, and his grumble turned into something very close to a purr as he twisted so that he could butt his head against the hand in a silent plea for more. Most of the guild knew how tactile he was, it was there in the clasped arms and shoulders, and frequent hugs, but only one person knew how much he loved having his head stroked, and his hair gently tugged at. Only one person that he would trust with that part of himself, and he slowly opened his eyes to peer up, a soft smile appearing as he found Gray staring down at him in amusement.

“Are you sure that you’re not part-cat, rather than part-dragon?” Gray queried, lightly teasing, earning a soft growl from the Dragon-slayer, but they both knew there was no heat behind it. It was rather difficult for Natsu to summon up any annoyance at all when Gray was petting him so gently, and what made it even hard was that he’d just caught a glimpse of the simple gold band on the hand that wasn’t buried in his hair. There was a warm feeling in his chest as he reached out to grab that hand, tugging it closer so that he could press a gentle kiss to it before moving on and pressing tiny kisses to each finger until Gray tugged his hand free with a laugh. “Idiot…”

“Is that really any name to call your husband?” Natsu demanded with a pout, but he couldn’t hold the expression, a silly smile spreading across his face. _Husband_ …It still felt slightly surreal to him that they had finally got to this stage, and he couldn’t help but hold up his hand to make sure that his own ring was still there. And there it was glistening in the early morning light seeping in through the window, and he knew that if he took it off and looked inside, he would find Gray’s name inscribed alongside a tiny snowflake, just as the Ice mage’s ring had his name and a tiny flame next to it. “Gray…” He was cut off by cool lips crashing into his, and he hummed in contentment as Gray deepened the kiss, willing caving beneath the gentle pressure, ready to let Gray consume him entirely.

“Yes?” Gray breathed, teasing again, although he sounded a little hoarser than before. However, Natsu didn’t have time to think things were going his way, as a wicked grin spread across Gray’s face. An expression that had Natsu gulping nervously, only to blink as his husband leant in and pressed a gentle kiss to the end of his nose. “Idiot,” he murmured, moving onwards and peppering butterfly kisses across Natsu’s cheeks and the Dragon-slayer felt himself beginning to turn crimson under the tender ministrations. “Flamebrain,” Gray’s voice dropped slightly as he pressed a gentle, reverent kiss to each eyelid, Natsu automatically closing his eyes as he realised what his mate - no his husband was doing. It was the same thing he had done their first night together, the Dragon-slayer so nervous and wound up that he had been ready to bolt before they even started. Gray had realised what was happening and had spent nearly an hour before things even started to heat up just kissing him and reassuring him. Just as it had back then, he felt the tenderness turning him into a melted puddle of contented Dragons-slayer, a process that was helped by the fingers tugging at his hair.

“G-Gray…”

“Shh,” Gray scolded, silencing him with another kiss. “You got to take the lead last night, so let me have my fun.” Natsu blushed at the reminder. Usually he was content to let Gray take the lead, the Ice mage was far more confident than he was when it came to this aspect of their relationship, and to be honest, the Dragonslayer just enjoyed being spoilt. However, their wedding night had been different, because he had wanted to return the favour and make his claim on his mate.

   Their relationship had taken a long time to develop, the shift from rivals to teammates, teammates to friends and friends to something more had taken years. Even when they had finally bumbled their way through a confession and moved forwards into being lovers, they had found hurdle after hurdle in their path - losing years to time skips, battles and the war that had scarred them both and threatened to tear them apart completely more than once. But they had survived. E.N.D. had been completely destroyed, only a burn on the Dragon-slayer’s chest to remind them of how close that particular fight had been, and Zeref and his forces were gone. Still, they had waited until all the repairs were done, and Magnolia back on its feet before finally tying the knot, wanting to put a seal on that part of their lives and start a new chapter. It had been a beautiful day, surrounded by friends and family from across Fiore and…

“Stop thinking so much,” Gray ordered, and there was a knowing look in the dark eyes that told Natsu that his husband knew exactly where his thoughts had gone. Which was reinforced by Gray pulling the cover down enough so that he could see the scar that covered most of Natsu’s chest, and if his fingers trembled as he traced its outline then neither of them chose to comment. Natsu’s breath catching as his mind followed the cool path left by his husband’s cooler fingers, and that was before the Ice mage leant in and proceeded to kiss every inch of it. “Ash for brains.” Natsu whined slightly, the scar incredibly sensitive, but he didn’t want Gray to stop. That mark was a sign of everything they had gone through, everything they had survived, although in the early he days he had feared the Ice mage would hate it, and those gentle kisses helped to erase that insecurity. Assisted by the follow-up kisses that moved up his chest and neck, before being pressed against the scar on his face, and he couldn’t hold back a giggle when he felt Gray’s tongue darting against his cheek as the Ice mage traced the scar’s path.

“Gray!” He protested, pulling a face at the sensation, only to jolt as Gray merely moved on and kissed the end of his nose again before nuzzling against him.

“Gods, I love you,” Gray whispered pulling back to stare down at him, and Natsu was fairly sure that he must be the colour of Erza’s hair by now as he met the mesmerised gaze. “Natsu Fullbuster,” Gray added softly, tenderly, brushing his fingers through pink hair and Natsu could feel his heart hammering in his chest at those words. _Natsu Fullbuster_ , in a way it still felt like a dream, but there was no mistaking the affection in the dark eyes, and he swallowed, as he fought to get his voice to work and when it did, it was barely above a whisper.

“I love you too, Gray Fullbuster.”

   He let out a startled noise as Gray claimed his lips again, this kiss the most heated so far, and Natsu moaned softly into it only to frown in disappointment when Gray pulled away a moment later. However, the disappointment didn’t last long as his husband wiggled down so that he was lying beside him, tugging an unresisting Natsu into his arms, and clinging tightly to him as he pressed more gentle kisses along Natsu’s shoulders.

“Gray?”

“We have two weeks…” Gray cut across him gently, pausing to gently nibble on Natsu’s earlobe, earning a jolt from the Dragon-slayer before continuing. “I intend to spend our honeymoon worshipping,” he traced Natsu’s ear with his tongue, before moving back down his neck, planting feathery kisses against the tan skin. “Every.” Slowly he traced the line of the scar around the Dragon-slayer’s neck, before kissing it gently. “Last.” He moved upwards again, following the curve of Natsu’s neck. “Inch.” He paused for a moment, smiling at Natsu who was practically boneless against him at this stage, before shifting so that he could press a final kiss to the Dragon-slayer’s lips once more. “Of my husband,” he added, chuckling when all Natsu could do was nod in stunned agreement, staring at him with overly bright eyes before the Dragon-slayer ducked his head and buried it against his shoulder to try and hide his embarrassment as he muttered softly.

“I think I can live with that…”


End file.
